Hidden Forms
by RavenclawDud
Summary: My alarms startles me awake, snatching me from my sweet dreams. I push myself off my bed, smoothing out my crazy hair. I groan, getting ready to go to school. Edgeview feels like a dream by now, as I get ready for my first day.
1. Chapter 1

My alarms startles me awake, snatching me from my sweet dreams. I push myself off my bed, smoothing out my crazy hair. I groan, getting ready to go to school. Edgeview feels like a dream by now, as I get ready for my first day. The only thing that keeps me from forgetting is my wierd power, and Torchie. By coincidence, Torchie is going to the same school as me, since he has managed to not burn down the school yet. I head to the table, ready to quietly eat my cereal. My sister manages to smile at me as I sit down. Our relationship has gotten better, and we don't fight as much. I also can get closer to her by finding out what she likes with my power. I secretly graze my Dad's hands, hoping to improve our relationship, too. _He is insecure about his stubble. _My mouth opens widely, then closes. _This is his favorite shirt. He can't wait for the new movie. He is working out secretly. _I smile, and say nervously, "L-looking good, Dad. Have you worked out?" His mouth opens in surprise, muttering stuff under his breath. I turn towards my cereal, shoveling the food into my mouth. I look back up at my clean-shaven Dad, when I notice something's off. "Where's Mom?", I ask carefully. "Getting ready for work.", my Dad responded. His green eyes met mine, and he rolled them.

My Dad gently pushed me into the car, then he got in. After adjusting the rear view mirror, his piercing blue eyes stare coldly at me, until he starts the car. The ride to school is boring, the silence only broken with awkward questions. I exit the car, slipping on my jacket and backpack. I see Torchie ahead, and I walk quicker to catch up. "Torc-Phillip!", I scream, remembering that people would question us if I call him Torchie. He turns around, and his confused face turns into delighted. "Hey, Martin!", he replies. We chat as we head to our first class, checking his map of the school. "Do you have, History first?", He asks. I nod my head.

I enter the class, and look around. All the students are about the same size, making me taller than most. Torchie, sorry, Phillip, is standing at the entrance, mouth open slightly. A paper in the trash smokes, and he concentrates on setting it off, eyes squeezed shut. A skinny girl sneaks up behind us, and introduces herself. "Hi!", she squeals, and Phillip jumps. "I'm your teacher, Ms. Noble!" My mouth opens in surprise, and I sneer, ready to give a devastating insult, "You look like- a very good teacher." Torchie nods discreetly, realizing that I was avoiding trouble. The teacher introduces us to the class, and we say hi. The class goes on boringly, until Torchie falls asleep and sets his desk legs on fire. I nudge him, but he doesn't budge. I poke him with a pencil, panicking. If he doesn't set it out he might burn the school, and surely we will be expelled. I repeatedly poke him, shake him, and toss him, when he wakes up muttering, "I didn't do it." A few students looked at him, but then they ignored him. I quickly told him what happened, and he set it out, sighing. The teacher suddenly calls on him, "Well? What's the answer for number 4?" He stutters, and the teacher scolds him. Suddenly the bell rings, and the kids flood the hall. I check my schedule, and I have Math next. Ugh, where's Cheater when you need him? My math teacher, Mrs. Sweeney, is a strict lady, and I think she hates me. She called on me 7 times, and I got 3 wrong. After class, she pulls me over and tells me that I might need to move classes as I am not smart enough. I leave in a hurry. I rush to a random class, but they kick me out. I need to be at Science, so I wander around until I find it. Torchie is there, and he tells me about his ELA class, and how annoyingly rude his teacher is. I tell him ,"Do you have Mrs. Sweeney? Wait for Math." He sighs, and we pay attention to our teacher. "I am Mr. York. This is science class, and this isn't a free class. I am usually nice, but when grades are involved, I am serious. Everyone, take out your notebooks and write everything you know about cells on the first page. Don't stop until I tell you to. You can talk at a whisper."

I turn to Torchie, and we start talking and working.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, I ride the bus home, and almost miss my stop. When I walk on the gravel street to my house, I see my sister looking around worryingly. When she sees me, she demands that I go inside at once. She doesn't know what's happening. I enter the quiet house, ready for anything. When I head to Dad's room, I hear screams and groans of pain. I open the door and enter, and what I see is shocking. Whoever is on my Dad's bed is certainly not Dad, although he/she sounds like him. For one thing, the look of sheer pain and emotion is something I have never seen on my father's face. For another thing, his features change and crack every few seconds, his hair turning brown to green, eyes getting ridiculous, and clothes changing every time I blink. Backing away, I realize what happened: my Dad has powers, too! But that still doesn't explain why his is so painful, mine was normal, and unbelievable. I wander around uselessly, until I pick up the phone and call Torchie. "Phillip? You need to come fast." "What is it?" I look towards my Dad's room, and realize how crazy this would sound if someone was to track our conversation. "You need to come here to see it." He agrees and hangs up when I hear a piercing scream come from his room. I hear the door open, and my sister rushes to Dad's room, but I try to stop her. She hasn't seen our powers in action. She pushes through me, and I run after her, mid racing. When is Torchie coming? She can't see our powers! She flings open the door and skids to a halt. When I catch up I see her eyes widen. I try to explain, until she says, "Dad has powers like me?" "Wha-What?", I gasp, and she shrugs sheepishly,"I-I thought I was... abnormal." She turns to me with a smile, and states, "Martin, you're the only one without special abilities." Should I tell them? Now that I know they have powers, I guess, "Actually-" Bang! The door is slammed open, and a very concerned Torchie-Phillip runs in. "What happened?", He yells. My sister hadn't met him before, so she flinches at his loud voice, accidentally making her hair purple. "Wow. Did you-" Phillip was cut off by her apologizing, begging not to report her. He looks at me, and I reply, "I was getting to it." She looks at me curiously, and I say awkwardly, "I-We- have powers, too." She embarrassingly stands up, apologizes again, and asks what powers. Torchie drags her to the kitchen, and sets a pan on fire. She gasps, then turns to me. I gulp, and reach for her arm. I read her mind, and the first thought is her insecurity, as always: She is worried Martin will hate her. I frown, and reach deeper, into things she never told me. "You had a crush on someone named Pete?" She blushes and nods,"Yeah. You have mind reading? That's so cool!"


End file.
